Unperfectly Perfect
by kuncipintu
Summary: DRABBLE(s) / 6th Grain : His Sexual Orientation / Hanya sebuah percakapan aneh antara Sehun dan Jongin di pagi yang berangin. / "Kau serius?" / "Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau homoseksual...," / "Ya! Teganya kau mengataiku tidak normal!" / "Tapi Luhan-sunbae laki-laki! Kau juga laki-laki!" / [Jongin, Sehun] [contains HunHan] / typo(s), miss typo(s) / RnR, please?
1. How To Get Sehun's Attention

Unperfectly Perfect—1st grain : **How To Get Sehun's Attention**

* * *

**B**RAK.

Pintu kamar Sehun dibuka dengan kasar. Jongin—si tersangka tindakan sewenang-wenang pada pintu—muncul dengan raut wajah cerah, beda sekali dengan kulitnya yang suram (ehm, **tidak begitu putih**, maksudnya...).

"Sehun-_ah_!" panggilnya dengan cengiran lebar. Yang dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali asyik pada _manga_ yang dibacanya.

"Coba tebak!" Sama sekali tidak merasa kalau dirinya diacuhkan, Jongin melompat ke ranjang yang tengah diduduki Sehun. "Aku akan ditraktir pizza oleh Baekhyun-_hyung_ karena aku mengalahkan rekornya di _game_ Cooking Academy!"

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan muka Jongin, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _manga_ di tangannya. "Hebat." Ujarnya datar.

Jongin (akhirnya sadar kalau dia diacuhkan) cemberut. "_Ya_! Jangan cuekin aku, dong!" serunya sambil menarik-narik kaos Sehun.

"Ssst. Sedang seru ini." Sehun kembali berucap datar, merujuk pada cerita yang sedang dibacanya.

"Astaga, setidaknya beri aku ucapan selamat!" Jongin kembali merajuk, mungkin ia terlihat seperti gadis yang marah-marah karena kekasihnya datang terlambat.

"Selamat." Sehun menoleh sekilas, mengucapkan selamat dengan ekspresi datar (bisa juga kau sebut _tanpa_ ekspresi), dan kembali menekuni benda di tangannya.

"Aish! Seharusnya tadi aku pamer kepada Chanyeol-_hyung_ saja!" Jongin menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras ketika ia berdiri dari ranjang Sehun.

Di saat itu juga Kyungsoo memasuki kamar dan terlihat terkejut karena hentakan kaki Jongin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada anak laki-laki yang sedang memasang raut tidak enak dilihat dan sedikit menoleh ke anak laki-laki yang satunya, yang tidak berekspresi namun masih enak dilihat.

"Si rambut es krim ini mengacuhkanku! Padahal aku jauh lebih seksi ketimbang cewek-cewek yang ada di komiknya itu." Adu Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh."

Jongin memegangi dadanya dengan ekspresi sakit yang sangat berlebihan ketika mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Jawabanmu membuatku tambah sakit hati, _hyung_...,"

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu akan drama kacangan Jongin.

"Kau harus jadi Miranda Kerr dulu jika ingin mendapat perhatian Sehun." Celetuk Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jongin, berusaha menghibur _dongsaeng-_nya itu.

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan sebelum menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan cengiran lebar. "Tapi yang penting 'kan aku dapat perhatianmu, _hyung_...,"

Telapak tangan Kyungsoo hampir mendarat mulus di kepala Jongin jika saja pintu kamar tidak terbuka dan memuntahkan kepala Luhan dari baliknya.

"Sehuna~ aku baru saja beli _bubble tea_. Kau mau?" tawarnya pada 'si rambut es krim' yang masih duduk tenang di ranjang—seolah-olah tidak ada Jongin maupun Kyungsoo dari tadi. Yang dipanggil menoleh sedikit ke arah pintu, benar-benar mengabaikan eksistensi dua makhluk lain yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Mata rusa Luhan beralih ke Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan di pinggir ranjang. "Kalian juga mau?" tawarnya lagi (Luhan memang cocok jadi _salesman_ bagi perusahaan _bubble tea_).

Belum sempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Sehun sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan melompat turun dari ranjangnya dengan kelewat bersemangat.

"Aku mau!" serunya sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan menjauh dari kamar tersebut.

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo lekat-lekat dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Lupakan Miranda Kerr. Sepertinya aku hanya butuh jadi Luhan-_hyung_...," Jongin menggumam pelan pada Kyungsoo sambil melirik _manga_ yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di ranjang Sehun.

* * *

**End of the drabble  
**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **saya masih gak percaya saya akhirnya nulis HunHan! cerita ini mungkin akan berisi drabble berbeda di chapter yang juga berbeda (tentunya dengan setting yang berbeda pula.

* * *

**_mind to review? _kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan~**


	2. The Date, The Crickets, and The Kiss

Unperfectly Perfect—2nd grain** : ****The Date, The Crickets, and The Kiss.**

* * *

"**T**erima kasih untuk hari ini, Sehuna~" ucapan tipikal seseorang kepada kekasihnya setelah seharian berkencan. Luhan tahu kalimat tersebut sudah sering Sehun dengar di televisi, tapi pemuda manis itu tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan selain kalimat saduran tersebut. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka benar-benar berkencan setelah tiga bulan bersama. Salahkan Luhan dan tugas akhir sekolahnya. Salahkan juga Sehun dan semua aktivitas klub basketnya.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, _hyung_...," pemuda yang lebih tinggi membalas, dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Luhan tidak dapat mencegah suara ribut di dadanya ketika melihat senyum Sehun yang terlihat begitu indah. Dan Luhan bersyukur hanya dia dan Tuhan yang bisa menikmati senyum itu tiap saat.

Keduanya masih berdiri dalam keheningan—yang entah mengapa terasa menenangkan alih-alih canggung—di depan pagar rumah Luhan. Hanya saling bertatapan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Suara angin malam yang bergesekan dengan dedaunan, suara jangkrik dan serangga malam lainnya seolah menjerit-jerit, mendorong Luhan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"Ehm...," Sehun berdehem sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, matanya teralih ke jalanan beraspal di bawah kaki mereka dan otomatis memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam sambil terus memandang Sehun.

"Xiao Lu...," Sehun membisikkan nama panggilan Luhan dengan nada lirih yang terdengar seperti orkestra di telinga Luhan. Pemuda itu selalu menyukai momen dimana Sehun mengucapkan namanya tanpa embel-embel '_hyung_'.

"Y-ya...?" Luhan memandangi Sehun yang mulai memainkan jari tangannya. Pemuda manis itu diam-diam merutuki mulutnya yang entah mengapa jadi tergagap ketika melontarkan balasan.

"Eng... itu...," Sehun bicara dengan nada ragu-ragu dan ekspresi gugup yang membuat Luhan gemas.

"Kenapa, Sehunnie?" Luhan membesarkan kedua bola matanya, penasaran.

Alih-alih membalas, Sehun malah mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan di saat bersamaan tangan mereka berdua saling bertaut erat. Luhan semakin membesarkan matanya ketika menyadari seberapa dekat jaraknya dengan wajah Sehun. Perlahan, sangat, sangat perlahan, Luhan menutup mata. Berpikir bahwa mungkin hal inilah yang angin dan jangkrik tadi teriakkan—tentu saja bukan dalam arti harfiah.

Sehun terdengar menarik napas gugup di samping telinga Luhan, dan pemuda yang lebih pendek pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Lu...," Sehun kembali berbisik dengan suaranya yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Luhan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk, aku seperti melihat bayangan _appa_ di balik jendela," Sehun berujar, masih dengan berbisik dan nada gugup, merujuk pada ayah Luhan yang memang ia panggil '_appa_'.

Luhan membuka matanya segera sambil mendesah kecewa. Persetan dengan teriakan para jangkrik itu! Semoga Sehun tidak melihatnya menutup mata. Semoga Sehun tidak tahu kalau Luhan sedari tadi menahan napas hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Semoga Sehun tidak mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya ketika wajah mereka sedekat tadi. Semoga Sehun tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Luhan mengharapkan sebuah ciuman!

"Eng... dan... _hyung_, kenapa kau berkedip begitu lama tadi?" pertanyaan Sehun yang diucapkan dengan nada benar-benar penasaran itu membuat Luhan mau tak mau merasa geli sendiri, alih-alih malu.

Ah, terkadang Luhan bingung siapa _seme_ yang sebenarnya. Sehunnie-nya polos sekali, sih...

"Sehuna~," Luhan menatap Sehun (yang juga menatapnya) dengan mata berbinar dan senyum tertahan.

"Ya?" Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang ekspresi heran karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Luhan malah memanggil namanya.

CUP.

"Aku mencintaimu...," ujar Luhan lirih sebelum memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas, dan berlari kecil masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Ini mungkin tidak masuk akal, tapi Luhan mendengar para jangkrik di luar sana sedang bersorak kegirangan.

Sehun mematung, menatap kosong ke arah Luhan yang tengah melambai singkat ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Selama perjalanan dari rumah Luhan ke rumahnya, Sehun tak mampu berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Luhan. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan langsung tidur tanpa mencuci wajahnya terlebih dulu.

**.  
**

* * *

**End of the drabble**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **saya benar-benar sedang kecanduan hunhan akhir-akhir ini. bahkan setiap nonton video OT12, yang saya perhatikan hanya bagaimana mereka berdua berinteraksi. tapi menulis fic dengan pair yang belum biasa saya tulis memang sulit. ㅠ,ㅠ

.

**BIG thanks to :**

**piyoo** (selamat sudah jadi pe-review pertama~) | Shim Yeonhae | Kazuma B'tomat | arvita kim | **J clou** | 1013ginger | baby reindeer | siscaMinstalove | **kkeynonymous **(aku tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya~ bikin akun lah, biar kita bisa PM-PMan~)

dan **risyaaacf_,_**yang ternyata bisa katrok juga. :*

.

* * *

_**your concretes, comments, and good critism will be very very appreciated. mind to review? **_**:3**


	3. Your Voice

Unperfectly Perfect—3rd Grain : **Your Voice**

* * *

"_**Y**__eoboseyo_?" Luhan berbicara dengan nada ragu di telepon.

"Luhannie!" suara asing—bagi Luhan—di seberang sana terdengar riang, beda sekali dengan Luhan yang kebingungan di sini.

"_Ne... _err... _nuguseyo_?" Pemuda berwajah manis itu masih menjawab dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"_Ya_! Ini aku Minseok! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu kalau ini aku?" protes pemuda tadi—yang ternyata Xiumin—kesal.

"Kau mengganti nomormu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Luhan membela diri.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenali suaraku?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada memelas, mungkin mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang suaranya bahkan tidak dikenali oleh teman satu grupnya.

"_Hyung_ 'kan tahu kalau Luhan-_ge_ tidak bisa mengingat wajah dan suara orang dengan baik." Luhan terkaget ketika mendapati Tao sedang menempelkan telinganya di sisi lain _handphone_ Luhan, sepertinya _magnae_ itu sudah menguping dari tadi. Luhan mendengus kecil kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya ke Tao, membiarkan Xiumin berbicara dengan si bocah panda itu.

Tao menerimanya dengan raut sumringah, mungkin ia sedang bosan dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan teman mengobrol.

"Betul sekali. Bahkan mungkin _gege_ tidak akan tahu kalau itu suaranya sendiri! Hehehe...,"

Luhan menoleh sedikit ke arah Tao yang sedang tertawa ria dengan ponselnya—secara harfiah—sebenarnya _sih_ dia tertawa dengan Xiumin. Luhan yakin sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen kalau Tao dan Xiumin sedang membicarakan dirinya. Mereka ini... bagaimana bisa mereka membicarakan Luhan padahal objek pembicaraannya sendiri dapat dengan jelas mendengar mereka?

Setelah sepuluh menit yang menyiksa telinga dan batin Luhan, akhirnya Tao menyudahi obrolan—gosip—singkatnya dengan Xiumin (yang entah ada dimana saat ini) karena suara bel pintu.

"Siapapun? Bukakan kuncinya, tanganku penuh...," Tao mendongak ketika mendengar suara berat tersebut lewat interkom, Luhan sampai terkaget ketika melihat seberapa cepat reaksi Tao.

"Tao, bukakan sana pintunya. Mungkin itu _ahjussi_ dari kantor pos lagi." suruh Luhan.

Tao menatap Luhan heran. "Astaga, _ge_... Itu Kris-_gege_...," gumam Tao sebelum bangkit dan menuju pintu depan _dorm_ mereka.

Luhan memutar kedua pupil rusanya, dasar Tao sok tahu. Darimana dia bisa yakin kalau itu Kris? Bagi telinga Luhan, suara semua orang itu sama saja. Pengecualian untuk manusia bersuara "tidak rendah" seperti Baekhyun.

"Jadi, aku kau samakan dengan petugas kantor pos?" Kris (ya, itu benar-benar Kris, telinga Tao memang hebat) muncul sambil membawa banyak barang—yang Luhan tidak mau tahu apa isinya—di kedua tangan. Luhan mendengus, pasti Tao mengadukannya.

"Suara kalian mirip, sih...," Luhan membalas acuh.

"Astaga Lu, sepertinya kita butuh mereparasi telingamu. Apa setelah ini kau akan bilang kalau suara Taeyeon-_sunbae_ mirip dengan Kyuhyun-_hyung_?" Kris menyindir sambil melenggang santai ke ruang makan.

"Telingaku tidak seburuk itu, percaya deh." Luhan mengikuti Kris yang masih sibuk dengan barang bawaannya, kali saja _leader-_nya itu membeli _bubble tea _yang bisa dia minta secara paksa.

"Luhan-_ge_! Ada telepon!" Tao yang ditinggal sendirian di ruang tengah berteriak kencang. Luhan sepertinya harus menekankan kalau telinganya hanya tidak bisa mengenali suara orang, bukannya tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

"Angkat saja. Paling itu Minseok lagi," balas Luhan acuh, sementara ia sendiri masih mencari-cari _bubble tea_ di antara barang bawaan Kris.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" terdengar suara Tao mengangkat telepon, sepertinya di-_loudspeaker_.

"Oh! Luhannie-_hyung_?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara pemuda lain dari ponsel Luhan.

"SEHUNA~!" Luhan langsung menghambur ke ruang tengah dan meninggalkan _bubble tea_-nya yang baru saja ketemu untuk merebut ponselnya dari Tao dengan wajah ceria.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam diam. "Kalau suara Sehun saja, baru dia hafal...,"

**.**

* * *

**End of the drabble**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **terinspirasi dari seseorang yang telinganya gak punya penyaring suara. saya bahkan ragu apa orang itu bisa bedakan suara ayam dan suara sapi-_-

dan saya akhir-akhir ini sedang dalam _mood_ uring-uringan karena rumornya ChanBaek. apalagi setelah baca cerita para ChanBaek shipper yang datang ke fansign-nya EXO. hiks. T_T

tapi setelah lihat _interview _dan _encore_ Show Champion, Author agak lega juga, sih. walaupun sedikiiiiiiiiit banget, setidaknya masih ada ChanBaek moment selama beberapa detik. huah~ saya bener-bener butuh asupan ChanBaek moment! siapa yang setuju dengan saya? *angkat banner ChanBaek* *kemudian hening* *krik*

.

* * *

_saatnya balas review~ (bisa di-skip kalau mau)_

**piyooo :** wkwk. gapapa dong, dikasih selamat. ngomong-ngomong, piyooo-ssi pereview pertama lagi di chapter 2. hohoho. soal hunhan... (menurut saya) mereka itu fleksibel karena Sehun bertubuh seme dengan sedikit jiwa uke sedangkan Luhan bertubuh sangat uke tapi jiwanya sangat seme. haha :D

**baby reindeer : **iya tuh, Luhan mah pengennya nyosor(?) aja. *dor* iya dong, Sehun tetap seme :D

**kkeynonymous : **iya dong. aku 'kan orang paling peka sejagad raya. :p bikin akun lah~ kalau enggak, rekues-anmu gak kubikinin.

**Kazuma B'tomat : **ah, masa bekas bibirnya Lu bisa bikin jerawatan? kalau misalnya beneran gitu, saya rela deh jerawatan seluruh wajah. *bohong kok*

**zezitao : **Sehunnie 'kan polos~ ^w^ jadi Luhan duluan deh yang nyosor(?)...

**arvita kim : **emang tuh, Luhan malu-maluin! *dor* manis? author-nya atau fic-nya yang manis? authornya dong~ *kedipkedip*

**J clou : **wakakak~ gak apa lah suka sama hunhan. 'kan mereka unyu-unyu gitu. aduh, tau aja deh, itu sebenernya saya lagi koor sama para jangkrik :p

**nin nina : **sip. kalau ada ide pasti dilanjut. ;) Sehun memang datar-_- author juga kadang kesel sendiri kalau lihat ekspresinya Sehun-_-

**fieeloving13 : **yep. sip. kalau ada ide bakal dilanjut~ ^^

**ferinaref : **wah, gimana ya~? kemampuannya Author cuma sebatas bikin drabble pendek gini aja, sih... :')

**hyemi nam : **sip. kalau ada ide bakal dilanjut. ^^ bagus deh kalau fic sederhana saya ini bisa bikin hyemi-ssi senyum :D

**gak punya akun : ***ikut senyum-senyum* SIP! ;)

**siscaMinstalove : **Luhan sakti, sih. Dia bisa bahasa jangkrik... Sehun emang gak peka. Dia aja gak sadar kalau disini ada Author yang setengah mati cinta sama dia. #jderr

.

terima kasih buat _reviewer_ yang sudah bersedia mereview cerita pendek bin sederhana ini. terima kasih buat _reader_ dan _si-der_ yang sudah bersedia membaca fic gaje dan sederhana ini. :) _love you all~_

* * *

**_so~ mind to gimme your feedback?_ kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan... :3**


	4. His Awkward Cuteness

**a/n :** ingat Idol Star Athletic Championship? seperti itulah _setting_ tempat dari fic ini. :)

* * *

Unperfectly Perfect—4th Grain : **His Awkward Cuteness**

* * *

"**O**h Sehun! Oh Sehun!" teriakan para fans menggema di stadion—secara tidak langsung memerintah Sehun untuk memberikan _fanservice_.

Sedangkan pemuda yang namanya tengah diteriakkan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu kalau orang-orang di luar sana tengah menantikan _aegyo-service_nya. Tapi Sehun tidak mau. Dia _'kan _bukan anak kecil yang bisa melakukan _aegyo_ dimanapun tanpa merasa canggung.

Lagipula Sehun itu tampan, bukan imut—setidaknya itu yang berusaha Sehun tekankan pada dunia. Tapi orang-orang tidak mau mengerti dan tetap menganggapnya sebagai _magnae_ yang imut. Bahkan para _member_-nya sendiri...

"_Bbuing bbuing?_" suara Luhan yang menggodanya (menyuruh Sehun melakukan "bbuing-bbuing") membuat Sehun mendongak.

"_Andwaeyo~!_" Sehun lekas menampik tangan Luhan yang mengelus dagunya, memberi impuls-impuls tak terdefinisi yang membuat dada Sehun sedikit berdebar.

Luhan tertawa, merdu. "Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak imut, aku tampan." Sahut Sehun sambil meraih tangan Luhan, memainkan jemari pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan menekuk-nekuknya.

"Wajah seperti ini... apanya yang tidak imut?" Luhan mengangkat tangannya, kembali menyentuh singkat dagu Sehun. _Member_ lain yang ada di samping mereka terkekeh pelan sambil mengangguk membenarkan.

Sehun melayangkan pandangannya ke semua _hyung_-nya satu persatu, dan berakhir pada Luhan. Yang dipandang paling akhir hanya terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi _magnae_-nya itu.

"Lalu kalau aku imut, _hyung_ apa?" Sehun bertanya, mencoba mendefinisikan kalau Luhan lebih imut darinya.

"Aku tampan, Sehuna...," Luhan menyahut, masih dengan kekehannya yang tertahan.

"Huh." Sehun membiarkan dengusannya keluar lewat hidung. Bukannya ia tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Luhan—_hyung_-nya itu memang tampan menurutnya—tapi Sehun tidak suka jika ia jadi satu-satunya yang harus terlihat imut.

"Lagipula, bukannya sudah jadi tugas _magnae_ untuk terlihat imut?" tambah Luhan ketika dengusan Sehun terdengar.

"_Hyung_ bukan _magnae_, tapi _hyung_ juga imut!" Sehun memprotes. Sejak kapan ada peraturan bahwa _magnae_ harus imut?

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku ini tampan, Sehuna~" Luhan mulai membuat pose-pose _manly_ yang membuat fans dan Sehun sama-sama terpesona.

Sehun terdiam. Tidak membantah sama sekali. Luhan memang tampan, dan tidak ada yang dapat menyangkal itu. Luhan tidak pernah membiasakan dirinya untuk melakukan hal-hal imut dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih keren. Sehun benar-benar iri pada _hyung_-nya yang satu ini.

Dia pandai menari, bersuara bagus, berwajah sempurna, dan berperilaku baik—setidaknya bagi Sehun, mungkin penilaiannya akan berbeda bagi _member_ EXO M yang sering dikerjai oleh Luhan.

Tapi, Luhan tidak tahu saja kalau ia sebenarnya sering terlihat imut tanpa disadari!—uh, _well_... setidaknya Sehun menyadarinya.

"Hei, coba lihat sebelah sana." Sehun menoleh ke arah Suho ketika bahunya ditepuk oleh _leader_ K tersebut.

Sehun mendongak ke arah Exotic yang memenuhi seperlima stadion. Luhan beringsut mendekati Sehun sambil menatap ke arah yang sama, sepertinya Suho juga memberitahu hal yang sama kepada Luhan. Dan yang mereka dapati di bagian yang ditunjuk Suho adalah sebuah _banner._ Tidak terlalu besar tapi tulisannya cukup terlihat dengan jelas dari tempat Sehun dan Luhan saat ini. Sekarang mereka mengerti mengapa Suho memberi tahu _banner_ itu hanya kepada mereka berdua.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan setelah menangkap apa yang tertulis di _banner_ itu.

Luhan mengedipkan mata besarnya. Sekali. Dua kali. Dan kontak mata mereka belum juga putus. Tiga kali.

Mereka berdua meledakkan tawa mereka bersamaan. Tawa canggung yang keluar karena rasa malu. Sehun melihat bagaimana pipi putih Luhan mulai merona merah dan bibir ranum Luhan mengukir senyum manis yang sengaja ditahan. Sehun yakin wajahnya juga bernasib sama saat ini.

Tanpa disangka, Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah kerumunan di dekat _banner_ tersebut, membuat orang-orang yang ada disana bersorak kegirangan. Dan lebih tidak disangka lagi, Luhan meraih pinggang Sehun dan memeluk perut pemuda yang lebih muda sambil tersenyum manis. Sehun juga ikut tersenyum simpul.

Reaksi fans sungguh sangat hebat—jauh lebih hebat dari yang Sehun kira. _Chant_ "HunHan!" diteriakkan dengan penuh semangat, menggema di seluruh stadion dan itu membuat wajah Sehun memanas. Sedangkan Luhan masih merangkulkan lengannya di perut Sehun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Sehun ketika dirasanya Luhan tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara setelah _fanservice_ dadakan tadi.

"Sehuna~ Aku malu~" Luhan berbisik dengan suara seperti mencicit karena mulutnya tertutupi punggung Sehun.

Sehun hanya terkekeh tersipu. Saat seperti inilah yang membuat Sehun bingung siapa yang sebenarnya _magnae_ di grup mereka. Luhan-_hyung_nya menggemaskan sekali, sih...

**.**

* * *

**End of the drabble**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **ChanBaek kembali~ ah, betapa indahnya hidup~ haha. semoga pihak WGM mau menjadikan mereka _couple_. *dor* :D Xiumin diciumin sama 11 cowok ganteng, apa gak habis itu pipi-_- bikin envy aja dah...

soal _drabble_yang satu ini... saya no-komen-_- ngerasa gak pede, tapi sayang kalo gak di_-publish_. maaf kalau mengecewakan... TT

* * *

_saatnya balas review~ ^^ _[bisa di-skip kalau mau]

**baby reindeer : **waks. jadi telinganya Lu ada sinyalnya gitu, yak? :D Kris 'kan suaranya berat kaya' om-om tuh... #jderr

**Kazuma B'tomat : **salah. settingan otaknya Luhan itu Sehun dan saya. hohoho.

**nin nina : **kalo Sehun aja baru konek dia~ :D iya deh. semoga mereka memang bener-bener baik-baik aja. ._.

**shizuluhan : **wkwk. Kris suaranya berat sih, mirip om-om deh jadinya... ngomong-ngomong, gak usah minta maaf cuma karena baru review di chap ini, chingu bersedia review aja, saya sudah seneng banget~ ^^

ada tuh, di acara Youku Live Show, Lu disuruh _aegyo_ sama MC-nya (yang ngomong-ngomong, mukanya mirip temennya kakak Author) dan dia itu _aegyo_ tanpa ekspresi. gereget banget lihatnya! padahal muka sudah unyu begitu, tapi _aegyo_-nya kagak ikhlas-_-

**kkeynonymous : **ciye~ yang sudah punya akun~ wkwk. isiin ff dong akunnya. rekuest-anmu baru kubikinin kalo kamu bikinin aku fic juga :P

**siscaMinstalove : **Luhan mah yang diingat cuma suara Sehun dan suaranya Author(?) doang. :D dan Kris, walaupun suaranya kaya' om-om, wajahmu keceh kok. kalau beneran ada om tukang pos berwajah Kris, kantungin aja terus simpan di kamar. kkk~

**J clou : **Lu gak bisa bedain karena suara Author sama suara jangkrik itu sebelas-duabelas-_-"

**0312luLuEXOticS ****:** _new reader_, ya? Selamat datang di fic ini, kalau begitu~ ^^

**kim sangraa : **hehe. _I love you, too_~ terima kasih loh sudah review. ^^

**pyenzz : **wah, saya tersanjung bisa jadi salah satu pihak yang bikin Pyenzz-_ssi_ jadi hunhan shipper. hohoho. ngomong-ngomong, minta tanggung jawabnya jangan sama saya, dong. sama hun-han aja sana~ :D salahkan mereka yang terlalu "sesuatu".

.

* * *

_readers, si-ders, reviewers__. big, big, BIG thanks to all of you. I love you so much~ you guys are rock!_

**_mind to gimme feedback? your comments, concretes, and good critisms will be very very appreciated. review, please?_ :3**


	5. Chicken Talking To Duck

**a/n : Sehun** bicara bahasa **Korea**_**. **_Sedangkan **Luhan** bicara bahasa **Cina.**Walaupun, tentu saja, di dalam fic ini saya gunakan Bahasa Indonesia.

* * *

Unperfectly Perfect—5th Grain : **Chicken Talking to Duck**

* * *

**S**udah hampir sepuluh menit Luhan memandangi pemuda bersurai aneh tersebut. Hari sudah bertambah gelap dan halte bus ini semakin sepi menjelang petang.

Bus yang ditunggu Luhan mungkin baru akan datang sekitar lima belas menit lagi, dan selama seperempat jam itu, pemuda Beijing ini tidak mempunyai kegiatan berarti selain memainkan ponselnya dan mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya—pemuda dengan rambut lolipop tadi termasuk dalam "keadaan di sekitarnya".

Bicara tentang pemuda yang diperhatikan Luhan, ekspresinya tidak bisa dibilang baik. Mungkin campuran antara khawatir, gelisah, marah, atau—entahlah, Luhan tidak pandai membaca mimik wajah orang lain. Tapi selain ekspresinya yang kacau, pemuda tadi terlihat baik-baik saja—secara fisik, maksudnya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan kulitnya putih mendekati pucat. Luhan berani bersumpah, di senja yang agak mendung seperti ini, tubuhnya jadi terlihat bersinar dengan kulit putihnya itu.

Mungkin hanya helaian warna-warni di atas kepalanya itu yang membuat Luhan agak geli melihatnya. Dia ini terobsesi dengan lolipop atau bagaimana?

Pemikiran Luhan tentang "lolipop" di atas kepala si pemuda langsung buyar ketika orang yang bersangkutan mendudukkan diri di bangku halte tak jauh dari Luhan.

Ya ampun, pemuda ini benar-benar tampan.

Eh, astaga. Apa Luhan barusan bilang "tampan"? Oke, mungkin dia memang tampan. Tapi tidak setampan Luhan, tentu saja.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan terus memperhatikan pemuda lolipop itu. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan (masih tetap dengan ekspresi campur aduknya) terus-menerus melihat jam tangan dan mengecek ponselnya. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah; dari gelisah, khawatir, takut, dan kesal.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar sebuah suara, Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan baru sadar kalau itu suaranya sendiri. Ya Tuhan, apa yang Luhan pikirkan hingga secara tidak sadar mengajak orang asing bicara?

Pemuda berambut lolipop tadi terlihat terkejut. Matanya melebar selama sepersekian detik dan bibirnya bergerak dengan aneh. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri hanya untuk mendapati bahwa di halte ini hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan.

"_N-ne? Jeo-yo?_" Si rambut lolipop mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dadanya sendiri, masih dengan ekspresi kaget yang tidak disembunyikan.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan, butuh beberapa detik bagi Luhan untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak bicara dengan bahasa Cina.

"Apa... kau dari Korea?" tanya Luhan pelan-pelan. Pemuda di sampingnya itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa berbahasa Cina.

"_Han-guk...?_" Luhan berhenti di kata pertama karena tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya lagi. Ia memang mengambil les Bahasa Korea, tapi lima hari les belum cukup lama untuk membuatmu bisa bercakap-cakap dengan lancar.

"_Ne_! _Majayo._" pemuda itu mengangguk antusias. Sepertinya ia mengerti maksud Luhan.

Luhan balas tersenyum. "Xi Lu Han," ujarnya sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"_Ireum-i..._ Lu Han," sambung Luhan ketika si rambut lolipop itu tidak menyahut.

"Ah~" Ekspresi si lolipop baru berubah cerah ketika menyadari bahwa 'Lu Han' adalah nama lawan bicaranya. "Oh Se Hun _imnida_. Sehun."

Luhan kembali tersenyum manis ketika uluran tangannya disambut. Hangat. Jemari Sehun yang ramping dan panjang terasa hangat di senja yang mendung ini.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Luhan lagi, masih mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan setelah jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum sebelum menjelaskan keadaannya tanpa diminta.

Sehun bicara dengan Bahasa Korea dan sesekali diselingi Bahasa Inggris—ah, Luhan menyesal tidak mengambil lesnya sejak dulu. Yang bisa Luhan tangkap hanya fakta bahwa Sehun sedang menunggu sepupunya. Dan sepupunya itu bernama Minseok. Selebihnya hanya terdengar seperti lagu dengan bahasa yang tidak Luhan mengerti—lagu yang merdu, lebih tepatnya.

"...jadi begitulah. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa sampai sekarang aku belum dijemput." Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kedikan kecil di bahu.

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumamkan "Ah~" berkali-kali—berpura-pura mengerti.

"Kau sendiri?" Sehun kembali berbicara dengan Bahasa Korea sambil mengulurkan kelima jarinya, menunjuk Luhan dengan gestur sopan.

"Aku? Aku hanya menunggu bus." Luhan tersenyum manis setelah menjawab.

Sehun di sampingnya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Luhan jadi ingin tertawa, pasti sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Kau kesini untuk liburan atau—," kalimat Luhan terhenti di pertengahan karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengerti. Oh, betapa Luhan menikmati ekspresi bingung milik pemuda itu. Sudut bibirnya yang tumpul akan bergerak-gerak sedikit; ia terlihat seperti hendak menggigit bibirnya sendiri, seperti gestur seseorang jika mengulum permen, seperti senyum yang ditahan. Entahlah, Luhan tidak pandai membaca sikap orang lain.

"_You, here... vacation or...,_" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang belepotan. Kalau begini, Luhan jadi menyesal karena sering tertidur di pelajaran tersebut saat SMA dulu.

Sehun tertawa kecil, entah karena apa, kemungkinan besar _sih_ menertawakan kebodohan Luhan dalam berbahasa. Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan senyum terkulum. "_Ne... Hyuga, hyuga..._,"

Oh. Jadi Bahasa Korea dari 'liburan' itu 'hyuga'. Luhan harus mengingat ini.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir sangat keras untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan lagi. Luhan ingin sekali mendengarkan Sehun bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi, rasanya ia betah-betah saja jika harus mendengarkan suara berat milik Sehun hingga berjam-jam.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah bus merah berhenti di depan halte. Bus yang ditunggu Luhan sejak tadi. Beberapa penumpang turun dari benda panjang itu dan langsung berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah halte. Luhan hanya memandangi orang-orang itu dengan tatapan kosong, otaknya masih sibuk mencoba mencari bahan obrolan.

"Berapa umurmu?" suara Sehun membuat Luhan kembali menoleh ke samping (dan melupakan eksistensi bus merah yang sudah akan pergi lagi). Tapi Luhan tidak menjawab apapun karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun tanyakan.

"Heung?" Luhan hanya menggumam tanda tidak mengerti. Kepalanya dimiringkan tanda tidak mengerti. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tanda tidak mengerti. Bibirnya separuh dikulum tanda tidak mengerti. Intinya, Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"_Age... Your age...,_" Sehun kembali menunjuk Luhan dengan kelima jarinya.

Luhan mendengus tertahan. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menanyakan umur seseorang di pertemuan pertama mereka?

Ah, tapi mungkin bukan itu maksudnya. Luhan sudah sering mendengar tentang seberapa penting perbedaan umur bagi warga Korea. Jadi umur Luhan juga pasti penting bagi Sehun. Lagipula, ini merupakan hal bagus, mereka jadi punya bahan obrolan (kalau yang mereka lakukan termasuk kategori "mengobrol").

"Dua puluh empat," Luhan membentuk huruf V di tangan kanan dan mengacungkan empat jarinya di tangan kiri.

Sehun terbelalak, tampak terkejut. Luhan jadi agak tersinggung. Memangnya wajah Luhan setua itu sampai-sampai Sehun kaget ketika tahu kalau ia baru dua puluh empat tahun?

"Wah~ _You don't seem like it_...," gumam Sehun sambil menepukkan kedua telapaknya tanpa suara.

Luhan kembali memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti yang barusan Sehun katakan tapi Sehun tidak terlihat seperti sedang mengatai "kau-terlihat-lebih-tua-dibanding-umurmu", jadi Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum.

"_You seem younger than your age,_" Sehun menambahkan, dan Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku lahir tahun '94." Sehun menunjuk dadanya sendiri sebelum mengacungkan sembilan dan empat jarinya bergantian.

Untuk beberapa detik, Luhan sempat mengira kalau Sehun berumur sembilan puluh empat tahun. Tapi ia lalu sadar kalau hal itu tidak mungkin, jadi Luhan berasumsi kalau yang dimaksud Sehun adalah tahun lahirnya.

Luhan tersenyum lagi ketika mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Dua puluh tahun, ya...?" Luhan menggumam dalam bahasa ibunya. "_Little brother~_" ujarnya ke arah Sehun dengan nada naik turun—imut.

Sehun menatap Luhan lama dengan senyum simpulnya sebelum mengeluarkan tawa kecil bervolume rendah. Luhan ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Gege~_" Sehun mengikuti nada Luhan ketika memanggilnya "_little brother_".

Luhan tertawa ketika mendengar pelafalan Sehun yang aneh. Sehun di sampingnya ikut tertawa, sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia yang sedang ditertawakan.

Luhan masih setia dengan tawanya ketika ia sadar Sehun sudah berhenti tertawa dan tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Oh, Luhan baru sadar kalau mata Sehun jernih dan indah sekali. Alisnya tertata rapi seperti telah disisir sebelumnya (oke, mungkin bukan _disisir_). Bentuk hidung Sehun juga bagus, mancung tapi tidak terlalu besar. Bibirnya berwarna merah jambu tanpa ranum yang berlebihan dan terlihat lembut—Luhan jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya kalau dia memegang bibir Sehun. Dan mengapa jantung Luhan harus melompat-lompat di dalam sana?

"Oh Sehun!" sebuah suara asing mencapai telinga Luhan tepat saat tangan Sehun baru menyentuh ujung jemari Luhan.

Sehun cepat menoleh dengan ekspresi datar, sementara Luhan hanya menunduk diam. Apa-apaan yang barusan?

"_Hyung_! Kenapa lama sekali?" Sehun berdiri dan berlari menghampiri seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobil hitam.

"_Mianhae~ _Kau tau '_kan_ aku harus ketempat Chen dulu?"

Kemudian Sehun dan seseorang (yang Luhan perkirakan sebagai sepupunya) mulai berbicara dalam Bahasa Korea—yang tentu saja tidak Luhan mengerti. Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, sepupu Sehun memasuki mobilnya.

Ah, jadi sudah waktunya Sehun untuk pergi? Luhan mendesah kecewa sambil menatap mobil yang mesinnya mulai menyala itu.

Tapi tunggu. Sehun berjalan kembali ke arah tempat duduk Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul. Luhan balas tersenyum, Sehun pasti ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Tapi alih-alih menjabat tangan Luhan, Sehun malah mengacungkan sebuah kertas kecil. Luhan menerimanya ragu-ragu sambil menatap Sehun yang terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_Wo...,_" Sehun menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Luhan mengangguk mengerti sambil melebarkan matanya, menunggu. "_...xihuan ni_,"

Walaupun pelafalan Sehun terdengar aneh, walaupun susunan katanya terdengar agak kaku, Luhan tentu saja masih dapat menangkap maksud Sehun.

"_Call me, maybe?_" ujar Sehun sebelum melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke arah mobil sepupunya.

Luhan turut mengangkat tangannya dengan ekspresi kosong, ia terlalu kaget hingga lupa untuk tersenyum. Sepeninggal mobil hitam tadi, pelan-pelan, Luhan mengintip isi kertas dari Sehun.

Ah, nomor telepon.

Dengan dada yang masih berdebar-debar tidak karuan, Luhan memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil mencoba menahan tulang pipinya agar tidak naik. Luhan jadi tidak sabar ingin sampai rumah dan mulai menggunakan telepon.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bus-nya lama sekali, _sih_?

**.**

* * *

**End of the drabble**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata/kalimat dalam Bahasa Korea dan Cina-nya. saya hanya mengandalkan Om GT, sih... hehe. kalau misalnya ada yang salah, mungkin _reader_ bisa bantu memperbaiki? ;)

kalimat Sehun di akhir; "_wo xihuan ni_" menurut Om GT, itu artinya "_I like you_". maaf kalau ternyata salah. ._.v

apa _readers_ mengerti maksud ficlet ini? kalau misalnya tidak, saya juga gak nyalahin kalian, kok. memang saya yang gak pintar bikin deskripsi. hiks. T_T

.

.

[balasan review chapter sebelumnya]

**nin nina : **iya, saya punya fancam yang fans-nya pada teriak-teriak "Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun!" gitu. baru Lu-nya ikut nge-godain Sehun. kkk~

hunhan, ya?-_- saya sempat _down_ jadi shippernya mereka karena rumor Luhan punya cewek. kalo beneran Lu punya cewek, saya mau melarikan diri ke BaekYeol aja, ah. dan Xiumin emang beruntung banget! w

**kim sangraa : **ChanBaek? err, kapan ya? kapan-kapan, deh. :D udah kepikiran sih, tapi waktu mau diketik, malah macet setelah baru nulis judul-_- ditunggu aja, ya~ #jderr

**baby reindeer : **terima kasih sudah menyukai drabble saya. jadi geer nih. #dordordor

inspirasinya memang dari moment real-nya mereka, sih~

**arvita kim :** nah loh, biasnya Tao, yaa~~? ;)

**kkeynonymous : **hei, mbak Key yang terhormat, apanya yang "gabisa bikin ff" heh? jadi Author 'kan gak harus punya bakat. sekiramu aku berbakat apa?-_- eh ngomong-ngomong, sabar ye, ChanBaek-mu baru jadi sekitar nol koma nol satu persen. :P

**shizuluhan : **Luhan mah ngakunya _manly_. padahal dia sering bertingkah imut tanpa sadar. duh, seandainya Lulu tahu seberapa imut dirinya~

**fieeloving13 : **waks. bagus deh kalau bisa bikin fiee-_ssi_ senyum. :) yah namanya juga drabble, jadi singkat deh. saya gak bakat bikin yang panjang-panjang, sih...

**siscaMinstalove : **mereka berdua sama-sama tampan dan sama-sama imut. :D

ehem, iya deh yang cantik tapi diem-diem ajaaa~ *colek*

**LittleZhao : **ih ih ih makasih banget ya~ :)) jadi semangat lagi nih~

**piyooo : **jujur saya ngakak waktu baca kalau piyooo-_ssi_ belum bisa bedain HunHan. saya juga pernah melewati masa-masa itu~ T,T

HunHan mukanya memang mirip, kaya' kakak-adek beneran. sering-sering aja lihat vid-nya EXO, pasti nanti hapal. kalau belum bisa bayangin wajahnya HunHan, bayangin aja wajah saya~ #apalagiini

**Gak punya akun : **nanti kalau kamu makan Luhan, kamu dimakan Sehun lagi. :3

**rinie hun : **wahaha. saya gak tau mau balas apa, saya berterima kasih sekali karena rinie-_ssi_ sudah mau review di tiap chapter. =) xoxo.

**13ginger : **kkk~ suka banget sama istilahnya; "_magnae_ yang tertunda". :D berarti Kai itu juga; "putih yang tertunda". :D #tendanged

**0312luLuEXOticS : **betul, betul, betul! Lulu memang imutnya asli dari pabrik(?) gak perlu dibuat-buat pun dia sudah unyu~ :3

**J clou : **nah, untungnya Jclou-_ssi_ gak disana. 'kan kasihannya HunHan-nya nanti. #injaked

S-segini buruknya kah ceritanya sampai bikin _speechless_? O,O

**.**

Terima kasih buat semua _readers, reviewers, _dan_ si-ders_ yang sudah bersedia baca apalagi review fic abal ini. _**You know that I love you, right?**_ *wink* #ditabok

* * *

_**Last, would you care for some review~?**_** :3**


	6. His Sexual Orientation

Unperfectly Perfect—6th Grain **: His Sexual Orientation**

* * *

"**K**au serius, Hun?" Jongin berujar di suatu pagi yang berangin.

Sehun melirik teman akrabnya itu yang sedang duduk bersandar pada lemari buku sambil mencoret-coret kertas robekan buku tulisnya. Mereka berdua seharusnya datang ke perpustakaan ini untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Park -_seonsangnim_, tapi hal itu sepertinya hampir mustahil ketika melihat pose Jongin saat ini.

"Serius tentang apa?" tanya Sehun balik, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ah~ jangan pura-pura tidak tahu~" Sehun sedikit bergidik ketika mendengar nada suara Jongin yang seperti merengek.

"Aku memang tidak tahu." Sehun memelototi kamus Bahasa Korea di tangan, tanpa memahami satu pun kalimat di dalamnya.

"Tentang senior kita, Luhan-_sunbaenim_...," Jongin membalik kertasnya dan mulai mencoreti bagian kosong tersebut dengan namanya sendiri.

"Kenapa dengan Luhan-_hyung_?"

"Ayolah~ Jangan sok polos~!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya sambil menepuk bahu Sehun kencang, sedetik kemudian pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut sudah mengkeret di tempat karena tatapan tajam penjaga perpustakaan.

"Maksudku... kau 'kan bilang kalau kau menyukainya." Pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua berbisik, dengan gestur yang amat sangat berlebihan.

"Aku memang suka pada Luhan-_hyung_." Sehun menutup kamusnya, rasanya mustahil untuk bisa konsentrasi belajar ketika ada Kim Jongin di dekatmu.

"_Ya_! Kau ini! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan santai begitu?" Lagi-lagi bahu Sehun menjadi sasaran tepukan—pukulan—Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus mengucapkannya?" Sehun masih bertingkah acuh tak acuh, sedikit jengkel juga dengan sikap cerewet Jongin.

"Ini 'kan bukan hal main-main, Sehun-_ah_. Ini menyangkut orientasi seksual sekaligus masa depanmu." Jongin berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu dengan mata hampir melotot.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, sepertinya sahabatnya ini terlalu sering menonton siaran debat politik.

"Lalu?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia meraih buku tulisnya dan merobek selembar kertas lagi untuk—tentu saja—kembali dicoret-coret.

"Apa kau ini benar-benar homoseks, Sehun-_ah_?"

Sehun mendelik. Baginya kata yang digunakan oleh Jongin tadi terlalu vulgar.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Jongin mengernyitkan alis ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun yang diucapkan dengan nada sengit.

"Tapi kau 'kan menyukai Luhan-_sunbaenim_, dan Luhan-_sunbae_ itu laki-laki."

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oh! Atau jangan-jangan, kau yang bukan laki-laki!" Jongin tiba-tiba menjerit, terlalu kaget dengan spekulasinya sendiri.

Sejurus kemudian, Jongin sudah meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan (bukan jitakan) dari Sehun. Itu, dan ditambah _deathglare_ mengerikan dari penjaga perpustakaan yang sepertinya menaruh dendam pada Jongin.

"Kau tega mengatai sahabatmu sendiri tidak normal, eoh?" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang...," Jongin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangannya masih sibuk di belakang kepala, mengelus-elus bekas pukulan Sehun tadi.

"Aku bilang aku suka Luhan-_hyung_, bukannya doyan dengan laki-laki!"

"Tapi Luhan-_sunbae_ itu laki-laki!"

BRAK.

Sehun dan Jongin terlonjak ketika mendapati suara meja yang dipukul dengan kencang. Ah, ternyata pelakunya si penjaga perpustakaan. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya, bibir tebalnya membuat gerakan seperti; "Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ke arah penjaga tersebut.

Setelah penjaga itu kembali sibuk dengan urusannya, Jongin berpaling ke arah Sehun.

"Serius. Aku bingung denganmu." Ujarnya dengan nada serius, sementara Sehun yang diajak bicara hanya menelengkan kepalanya. Sesekali mata pemuda berkulit pucat itu melirik ke penjaga perpustakaan yang masih duduk manis di kursinya, takut ditegur lagi.

"Apalagi yang kau bingungkan?" Setelah yakin kalau si penjaga tidak memperhatikan mereka, Sehun baru berani menyahuti Jongin.

"Aku sudah berteman denganmu sejak kecil. Aku jadi saksi tentang cinta pertamamu, dan dia perempuan. Kita bahkan menonton film 'itu' bersama-sama, dan tokohnya berlainan jenis kelamin bukan sesama laki-laki,"

"Apa kau perlu membongkar aib sendiri?" Sehun hampir memukul Jongin lagi ketika sahabatnya itu menyebutkan tentang "film".

"Yah... setidaknya itu bukti kalau kau pernah _straight_."

"Jadi aku sekarang tidak lurus lagi. Begitu?" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. Yang ditatap mengangkat bahu.

"Kau menyukai Luhan-_sunbae_. Apa yang 'lurus' dari itu?"

"Justru karena itu aku masih normal, Kkamjong." Sehun berujar, tiba-tiba saja di otaknya terlintas suatu ide.

"He?"

"Karena hanya orang tidak normal yang tidak menyukai Luhan-_hyung_...," Pandangan Sehun menerawang keluar jendela, ke arah kelas Luhan yang berhadapan dengan gedung perpustakaan.

Jongin melengos. "Oke. Jadi sekarang malah aku yang tidak normal karena tidak menyukainya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu."

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau mengidap homoseksual, Sehun-_ah_," Jongin kembali ke topik awal.

"Ya ampun. Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku tidak seperti itu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke wajah Jongin. "Kalau aku benar homoseksual, pasti sekarang ini kau sudah kuraba-raba, tahu?"

"Itu mengerikan." Jongin bergeser menjauhi Sehun sambil bergidik ngeri.

Sehun mendengus. "Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, berarti aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tapi 'kan, tetap saja, bisa jadi...," Jongin tersendat-sendat dalam kalimatnya, sepertinya pemikiran tentang "Sehun meraba Jongin" benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Itu tidak sedang terjadi, dan tidak akan terjadi. Aku masih betah memandangi Miranda Kerr lama-lama, kau tahu?"

Jongin melebarkan matanya, ragu.

"Aku juga masih lebih memilih Hinata dibandingkan Sakura." Sehun melanjutkan lagi, dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Oke. Kau memang tidak terdengar seperti _gay. _Dan kau juga mungkin tidak melirik cowok-cowok. Tapi menyukai Luhan-_sunbae_ tetap membuatmu menjadi homoseksual." Sahut Jongin setelah ternganga selama beberapa detik.

"Hmmm... Dibandingkan homoseksual, sepertinya aku lebih terima dibilang _Luhanseksual_," gumam Sehun lirih.

Jongin ternganga dengan wajah bodoh.

"Ehem. Sehun-_ah_? Ayo kita kerjakan tugas saja." Jongin langsung duduk dengan rapi dan mulai membuka kamus Bahasa Korea Sehun, menyerah soal segala urusan tentang Sehun-Luhan dan homoseksual.

Mungkin mengerjakan tugas memang satu-satunya hal yang baik untuk dikerjakan sekarang.

**.**

* * *

**End of the drabble**

* * *

.

.

**a/n :** sebelumnya Author minta maaf jika ada kalimat yang menyinggung. ini hanya sedikit cerminan tentang Jongin yang belum bisa begitu menerima kaum _yaoi_ dan menganggap hal tersebut adalah hal remeh.

_rate_-nya naik jadi T karena ada isu tentang "film" dan juga pembahasan tentang Hinata-Sakura. hayo, apa _readers_ tahu apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan 'lebih-suka-Hina-daripada-Saku'? kalau tahu, simpan sendiri jawabannya dalam hati, oke? ;)

**.**

[balasan review untuk chappie kemarin~]

**piyooo : **lah? masa sulit bayangin saya? tinggal pelototin kunci pintu rumah aja, kok~ :D

**Gak punya akun : **luhannya minta digigit, ya? :3

**shizuluhan : **duh, siapa sih yang gak kepincut sama mukanya Lu walaupun baru ketemu juga? dan lagi, saya gak jago bikin yang manis-manis-_- jangan terlalu berharap, _ne_~

**rinie hun : **bukan lama nyambungnya. tapi malah gak nyambung sama sekali. kkk~

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim**** : **syukur deh kalau ternyata bener. saya bener-bener buta kalau sudah soal Mandarin. duh, kayaknya ini gak bakal ada sekuel, deh. maaf ya~~

**arvita kim : **Tao sama Kyungsoo memang keceh badai. =D berarti arvita-_ssi_ ngerti rasanya jadi Luhan dong ya? hehe.

Lu bukannya rela gak naik bus, dia gak sadar kalau bus-nya sudah datang karena sibuk mikirin Thehun-_-

**baby reindeer : **sudah ada ikatan batin tuh mereka. :)) tapi kalau orang asingnya se-_adorable_ Luhan, kayaknya saya gak keberatan di SKSD-in. huehehe.

**dessyCY : **mari kita serahkan urusan ngobrol-di-telepon itu pada Luhan sendiri. siapa tahu dia pake ponsel Samsung yang punya alat penerjemah itu. kkk~

Luhan 'kan gak sadar kalau busnya itu sudah datang. lha wong dia ngelamun...

**Kkeynonymous : **key, PLIS jangan bicarakan rumornya Luhan di depanku. mari berpura-pura kalau rumor itu gak pernah ada, oke? T,T

yep. Baru 0,01%. miris banget, ya? btw, kalau misalnya cuma drabble doang, gak apa, 'kan? ;)

**siscaMinstalove : **gak apa omongannya amburadul, yang penting wajah mereka enggak(?)

yang jadi masalah adalah; kegiatan teleponan mereka pasti juga sama amburadulnya. kkk~

**J clou : **_Wallahualam_ deh, itu bus terakhir atau bukan... :D tapi saya kok jadi ikutan berharap kalau itu tadi yang terakhir, ya? #jderr

**1013ginger : **Amin~ amin~ semoga setelah sering _skinship_ sama Suho, Kai bisa jadi putih. :) #prayforKai

**pyenzz : **gosipnya sih begitu-_- mari kita do'akan kalau itu tidak benar. kalau misalnya benar, mari do'akan semoga dia bukan lagi "calon mantan yang tertunda" tapi "sudah mantan". huahaha. [sisipkan emot iblis]

**.**

**Big thanks to : **semua nama yang disebut di atas. dan juga _siders_ di luar sana (semoga kalian cepat taubat, nak... *dor) terima kasih juga untuk ibu-nya Lulu yang sudah melahirkan makhluk secakep anaknya.

**p/s : **ini mungkin jadi drabble terakhir di series UP. saya benar-benar berterima kasih dari hati yang paling dalam (serius nih) kepada semua _reviewer_ dan _reader_ yang berlapang dada mau baca fic ini. :))

* * *

_**Last, review will be loved~ **_**:3 ****kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan~**

xoxo,

kuncipintu

Penajam Paser Utara, 1 Juli 2013


End file.
